A microfilm image processing apparatus is known which has a plurality of fixed-focus projection lenses respectively having different magnification ratios. An example of such a microfilm image processing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,284. In the microfilm image processing apparatus therein taught, any one of a plurality of projection lenses is selectively brought into a position aligned with the path of incoming light so that a beam of light is projected from the selected lens with a magnification/reduction ratio proper to the particular lens.
Where it is desired that an increased number of magnification/reduction ratios be achievable by the known image processing apparatus of this type, as many projection lenses must be provided in the apparatus. Incorporation of such an increased number of projection lenses inevitably results in a proportionate increase in the production cost of the apparatus and in added complexity of the mechanical construction of the apparatus as a whole. ed into the apparatus.
The present invention contemplates elimination of these drawbacks of a prior-art microfilm reader or reader/printer apparatus of the described character.